


a map without landmarks

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: (hope negates the experience. I owe myself nothing)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	a map without landmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



> Title and summary from Siken's _Still Life with Skulls and Bacon_.

If this were to be post-war life, it could always be worse.

 _My greatest concern at the time,_ Hux had told his therapy droid the day before, _was that the wrong thing would survive._ Something unexpected had, including Hux.

“Hey, would you let me—?” Dameron said, moving his lips from Hux’s neck to breathe the words against his lips. The first rays of morning light filtered through the half-open windows, reflecting on him and landing on the grey sheets, on Hux’s bare skin.

Hux cut him off, feeling impatient. “Yes, go ahead.” He brought their lips together slowly and languorously, letting himself savor the moment, the way he had accepted was okay because it was how Dameron enjoyed it.

Before Hux could get lost in it, Dameron pulled away. It was probably for the best but he still found himself chasing after his lips, embarrassingly enough. He felt a strong pang of annoyance that Dameron was being withholding when it was his fault Hux wanted this in the first place.

Hux had never been partial to kissing. It wasn’t that he considered the act somehow more intimate than any other exchange of fluids; it just seemed like a pointless indulgence. Decadent in that it served no purpose to accomplish the goal of (hopefully) mutual orgasms.

“You don’t know what I was going to say,” Dameron said with a laugh, but a small frown appeared on his brow as he looked down at Hux. He was breathtakingly attractive in a way that Hux resented for the reactions it elicited in him.

“It’s sex. I doubt you’re creative enough to come up with something I haven’t heard of before.”

“Okay, that sounds like a challenge. It’s also a little more adventurous than I expected from you.”

Hux propped himself up on his elbows, pushing him back. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Relax. Stop giving my words the most ungenerous interpretation possible.” He pressed Hux easily back against the sheets and moved toward his neck again.

Hux angled his head back, baring his throat, and got the soft press of lips and a warm brush of breath against his pulse as a reward. He would never have tried that move with anyone else but it never failed to work on Dameron.

He trailed his lips over Hux’s jaw, moved toward his lips, letting their noses brush. “If I have something to say to you I will simply do just that,” he said, before fitting their lips together, kissing him slow and deep, tilting Hux’s head, and changing the angle.

Outside of their encounters, Dameron had always been blunt and tactless, not bothering to hide what he obviously perceived as his moral superiority. He was obnoxious and needling and it drove Hux mad. It was madness that made Hux think propositioning him was a good idea.

At the time, he had thought he knew what to expect but Dameron’s sharp words had turned soft and his touch had been gentle, even as he crowded Hux against the stall of a filthy public refresher in the back of the cantina they had agreed to meet.

His lips had sought Hux’s, pressing against him almost tenderly and his hands had moved carefully but efficiently over the fastenings of Hux’s clothes.

It had been an excruciating experience. Far removed from the rough and harsh dealings Hux had indulged in when he was younger and foolish or the impersonal, business-like touch he preferred now. If he had known he would be getting this kind of treatment instead, he wouldn’t have initiated the encounter.

It had left him feeling wrong-footed and weirdly unfulfilled. The orgasm had been good, really good. Dameron’s hands had expertly touched him and the natural rhythm that his movements possessed had drawn reactions from Hux that he was usually better at concealing. It had still left him aching and uncertain; his craving unsatisfied.

He had promised himself he wouldn’t do it again. _You didn’t get what you wanted_ , he had told himself. However, he had been unwilling to fuck anyone in the First Order and he couldn’t take leave, so he found he was a perfect example of the saying about beggars and choosers.

Hux watched as Dameron moved downward. He licked his lips and parted them as he leaned closer and closer to Hux’s dick until Hux could literally feel his breath brushing his skin.

He maintained eye contact as he let the tip of Hux’s dick rest against his lower lip and then the flat of his tongue. He obviously knew what looked good on him and viciously used it against Hux.

He gripped the base of Hux’s cock more firmly as he slid his mouth down until his lips brushed his hand. He pulled off and rubbed the head of Hux’s cock over his lips, moving down and tracing the underside with his tongue before swallowing him back in.

“Is this the sexually adventurous request you had?” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Hux had, without a doubt, never had it quite like this before but it was not some sort of depraved act by any stretch of the imagination.

Dameron hummed, picking up the pace, and hollowing his cheeks on the way up. He licked his lips and said, “no, I wanted to know if I could fuck you. Nothing adventurous, I know. That’s the kind of thing you do before breakfast every day, right?”

Hux glared at him and pushed his head back down before Dameron managed to goad him into admitting he actually hadn’t done that in years.

When Hux lifted his hips and thrust into his mouth, Dameron moved his hands to each side of Hux’s hips and held him down against the mattress. He lowered his mouth without choking until his lips brushed the base of Hux’s dick, pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Hux said and heard his voice come out breathless, desperate. His carefully cultivated self-discipline in tatters.

Dameron pulled off and trailed kisses over the inside of his thighs; bruising the skin, sucking, and breathing against it. “I can do both. I’ll get you hard again.”

He went back down and let the head of Hux’s dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing around it before pulling back up.

Hux felt something flutter under his skin and he bit his lip as he came, trying not to unravel. He looked down at Dameron’s lips wrapped around him, the way he pulled off and his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

He tried to put himself and his thoughts together as he dragged Dameron closer, let him settle on top of him.

They kissed leisurely, their lips coming together and pulling apart, their tongues brushing, their breaths mingling in the small space between them.

A chime came from somewhere in the room and as he opened his eyes, his surroundings came sharply into focus. For a moment it had felt like there was no world outside this bed, but as Dameron moved away, reality came crashing down. Hux watched him as he grabbed a dapatad from the table next to the bed and frowned.

“Do you have to go?” Hux asked him.

 _The things I would do if we had time_ , he had once said against Hux’s back after he had turned him around, facing the wall, and rubbed his cock over the curve of Hux’s ass, nothing more.

It had left Hux feeling empty and angry. He had felt furious that Dameron could so easily give him something Hux wanted and chose not to. He had convinced himself that Dameron’s pedestrian power games weren’t worth it. His conviction had been short-lived, evidently.

“No, give me a second.”

Hux lied back down on the pillows and stared at the ceiling, counting down its imperfections. It was the same routine he had adopted during the two weeks he had spent on the medbay after the war had ended.

Hux opened his eyes and found Dameron lying next to him in bed with his datapad. Hux sighed. He shouldn’t have been fucking a war hero if he wanted someone who could give him his full attention. Not that Hux wanted that, but what he wanted Dameron was clearly too busy to give him.

Dameron turned to look at him. “Oh hey, you’re back.” He put the datapad back on the table and moved on top of Hux, between his legs. He kissed his collarbones and traced his hand over Hux’s side carefully.

“Am I keeping you from work?” Hux said, his words coming out disaffected like he had intended.

“Nope, I already took care of that. You were out for like an hour.”

“Do you still want to fuck?” Hux asked, reaching down to touch him over his underwear.

“Yes, and no interruptions this time.”

Hux turned on his front, folded his arms on top of the pillow, and rested his forehead against it, adjusting when he felt Dameron pulling his hips up so his knees rested on the sheets.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Dameron said casually.

Hux waited for a moment to hear what else he would say. When no further instruction seemed forthcoming, he clenched his jaw, his fists, but slowly relaxed and complied.

Dameron didn’t make any further remarks, just slowly slid his fingers inside. He moved leisurely, like maybe they had all the time in the galaxy to do it. It was different from the rushed, hurried way Hux usually did this to himself.

He kept Hux on his knees for what felt like hours. The slow drag of his fingers in and out of Hux’s body went from good to incredible to, “stop holding back and fuck me instead.”

“Don’t rush me. Let me stretch you out and get you ready to take me. I like this part,” he said. He kept moving his fingers, twisting and changing the angle.

Hux groaned but maybe Dameron mistook it as a sound of pleasure and not of annoyance.

“I like the way you move with me. I like feeling your body clutch at me, wanting me. I like how it feels to keep you spread on my fingers waiting for me to fuck you open,” he continued.

“Dameron, are you going to exalt the act of penetration rather than actually penetrate me?”

Dameron laughed softly. “I like it when you talk dirty.” He placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and said, “this is not something I expected from you but you have a real problem with multitasking.” He pulled out his fingers slowly. “I can—” A pause before he moved closer. “—do both.” And he was right there; hot and slicked-up, hard and big, and pushing inside Hux.

Hux let out a long exhale against the pillow. He felt himself open up, letting him in. “Fuck me,” he said and felt proud that his voice came out flat and didn’t reflect the multitude of emotions he was currently feeling.

“I am fucking you,” he said, his voice low and strained against Hux’s back.

“No, I meant—”

“What?” Dameron said and stilled the movement of his hips, rubbing his thumbs over Hux’s skin soothingly. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Keep going.”

Hux meant that he would let him shove himself inside Hux’s body and put his cock into him and fuck him hard and fast. The way Dameron must have wanted to. His words would have come out eager, though, so he preferred to keep them to himself.

“Do you like it?” Dameron said, his hips grinding in languid circles. “Is it good for you?”

“Yes?” Hux breathed out, feeling himself rapidly lose hold of his self-control. It had never been like this.

Dameron laughed. “You don’t sound very sure. Do you want—?”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say,” Hux snapped.

“You know. Do you like how I feel in you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? What are you looking for?”

Dameron sighed. “A little feedback. You're worryingly quiet.”

“Oh, I see. You want me moaning on your cock.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s unreasonable. Is that too _adventurous_ for you?”

Hux tensed. This felt like a brand new flavor of humiliation. “If you’re going to behave like this—”

Dameron rubbed his hands over his back, leaned forward until he was resting against him. “I’m not. I just wanna make you feel good. Let me. Tell me if it’s not.”

“You just want external validation.”

“Sure, is that so bad?” He moved back and started rocking in and out of him; his thrusts slow and deep.

Hux moved pliantly with the drive of his hips and tugged on the tip of his cock, which was hard again. He sighed, letting Dameron’s dick drag the sound out of him. “It’s good.”

“Could it be better? Tell me.” He kept a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly sinking back in.

Hux pushed back against his hips, feeling all breath rush out of his mouth as he said, “I don’t think I would survive it.”

He stroked himself faster as Dameron’s thrusts turned hard and sharp. Heat built slowly in his gut and spread down his body; all-encompassing. His orgasm felt like a rush to the edge that left him winded and shaking.

Dameron’s hips moved in a stuttering rhythm against his ass; faster, deeper. Hux felt him grip his hips and pull him back to meet his movements. He pushed in in _in_ and with a final thrust, he was coming inside Hux. His breath came fast and loud against Hux’s spine.

Hux turned his head to the side, focused on the light coming into the room. He felt something unknown swell under his ribs until he could feel himself choke on it.

Dameron reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together and pressing their hands to Hux’s chest, against his heart. Hux counted his own heartbeats and wondered what Dameron could hear in the pause between each one.


End file.
